Colour my Heart
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Le ciel est noire, inépuisable ressource d'encre - à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des prières des Anges adressées à la Terre, bien avant que les humains ne naissent. / Basé sur le jeu du même nom, vaguement Destiel.


Basé sur le jeu du même nom

C'est pas du grand art m'enfin. Adios amigos

* * *

><p>La nuit, inépuisable ressource d'encre noire, parsemée çà et là de quelques pages blanches immaculées. Ou peut-être sont-ce des phrases qui se sont emmêlées, entrechoquées, arabesques lointaines, poésie céleste peut-être sont-ce les prières des Anges adressées à la Terre, il y a bien longtemps, bien avant que les humains ne naissent. Dean ne saurait vraiment le dire. Il est allongé à même le sol bétonné, grisâtre. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici, il ne sait pas pourquoi ses yeux se sont ouverts, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se relève pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne à fixer le Ciel comme cela. A vrai dire, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est, ici.<p>

Les secondes passent, éternités renommées pour qu'elles semblent s'écouler un peu plus vite – pour que la vie ici ne dure pas. Mais c'est où, ici ? – il se redresse. Ses jambes sont engourdies, il regarde tout autour de lui. Blanc sale, noir brut ou mélanges savants de ces deux couleurs. La lueur de la lune est pâle, blafarde, l'éclaire à peine, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'avancer. Un pas, un second, ses genoux menacent de flancher, Dean continue d'avancer – du moins, jusqu'à ce que son buste se heurte à une sorte de plateforme en bois, soutenues par quelques ridicules morceaux métalliques. Il grimpe, difficilement l'exercice recommence, plusieurs fois. Trois, quatre ? Il arrive toujours plus haut.

Dean pense, un instant, que s'il saute, peut-être il touchera les étoiles. Mais ce sont des pensées d'enfants ou de filles, il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre et s'avance, les mains en cas de danger.

Des cheminées sur son chemin crachent une fumée épaisse qui semble prendre d'étranges formes et s'il n'était pas tout entier aspiré par ce brouillard artificiel, il penserait peut-être qu'il s'agit de cœur. Mais les usines ne laissent pas s'échapper une pollution romantique, n'est-ce pas ? Il tousse un peu, sa manche plaquée contre son nez et sa bouche pour se protéger au mieux pendant encore quelques mètres. Il n'a pas le temps de profiter de l'air un peu moins saturé cependant, son pied rencontre le vide, il perd l'équilibre. Quelques planches, qui tiennent miraculeusement appuyées aux deux extrémités de la crevasse, ralentissent sa chute et, quand il s'écrase finalement sur le sol jonché de pierres pointues qui le griffent et déchirent son jean usé, d'un noir qui tire sur le gris, il s'étonne d'être en vie.

Il ne se redresse pourtant pas toute de suite, observe ce nouveau décor. La lumière semble venue de nulle-part et, de là où il est, il ne distingue pas la lune. La roche atrocement irrégulière a l'air de scintiller d'elle-même, lui offre un éclairage un peu faible mais appréciable. Plus loin, ce qui semble être de grandes colonnes de pierre. Il se relève, un peu difficilement, la tête un peu tournante – il ne pense pas s'être blessé le crâne en chutant, pourtant. Une main glisse dans ses cheveux, liquide poisseux, une insulte qui semble résonner et qui le fait taire aussitôt, tandis qu'il fixe ses phalanges.

Depuis quand le sang n'a-t-il plus cette teinte rouge familière ?

Il s'avance mais sa vision se floute, ses paupières se ferment et se rouvrent jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne le fauche – sans doute la Mort l'attend-t-elle, quand son corps s'écrase de nouveau par terre. Peut-être que la nuit doit tomber pour lui aussi – ou peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ?

Quand ses yeux se rouvrent, la lumière est beaucoup plus forte, mais si blanche – si fade. Comme si ce monde n'était qu'un dessin grossier au feutre noir. Mais peut-être est-ce le cas, après tout ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'un dessin d'enfant. Quelques mèches sont collées à son crâne, le sang a séché tandis qu'il s'avance lentement. Colonne il s'agrippe, monte comme il peut, s'écorche les mains. Aucune plaie vive, un liquide étrange s'échappe de ses égratignures. Il chute plusieurs fois, est forcé de s'arrêter, de reprendre à bout de force avant de réussir et de se laisser tomber sur le sol, arrivé à ses fins, un sourire scotché sur ses lèvres. Toutefois, le bonheur est de courte durée. Parce qu'il n'est pas arrivé au bout de ses peines, parce que le mauvais vieux film auquel il participe contre son gré l'inquiète. Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? La fumée et les souterrains – mauvaises parodies d'une usine mafieuse.

Mais les couleurs – qu'est-ce que c'est, ici ?

Dean secoue la tête un peu trop vite, ralentit le mouvement quand la douleur le fait grimacer. Ses gestes sont lents, quand, debout, il recommence sa marche. Mais la surprise le prend encore au dépourvu, un pas et un puissant jet d'air – est-ce que cette expression existe, au moins ? Sa tête douloureuse, cet endroit même ne l'aident pas, il ne veut pas y réfléchir, à vrai dire – le soulève brusquement. Il ne passe pas loin de se fracasser sur un lourd assemblage métallique constitué de nombreux rouages qui semblent rouillés. Il s'accroche à une planche, par chance fixée, s'y agrippe de toutes ses forces pour tomber sur une nouvelle plateforme étroite. S'il fait un faux mouvement, le vent le rattrapera.

Son regard se balade çà et là, cherche une solution – rapidité instinctive. Ses phalanges se dirigent alors presque d'elles-mêmes sur une manette fixée à un mur de briques – il a cessé de chercher la logique, ici (_mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ici ?_) – et l'abaissent. Un bruit atroce se fait entendre, tout de rouille et de fer, strident. Il se bouche les oreilles un moment, secondes-éternités qui ne cessent de passer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Peut-être parce qu'ici tout semble abstrait, _lointain_.

Peut-être parce qu'il l'est, tout simplement. Un rapide coup d'œil hésitant, un peu dangereux également, l'assemblage s'est dégagé. Et, avec finalement peu de réticence quoiqu'une vague peur - plonger la tête la première sans savoir où est-ce qu'il va est une habitude chez lui – il se laisse aller, saute et espère ne pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Quoique se fracasser le crâne ne doit pas causer une morte lente et il imagine déjà son cadavre flotter ici pour l'éternité. Est-ce qu'il y en a eu d'autres, avant lui ? Est-ce que des os traînent là, ici ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ici ?_

Ce n'est finalement sur aucune matière terne, dénuée de toute couleur – est-ce que lui est aussi monochrome que le reste ? – qu'il retombe, mais sur quelque chose de duveteux, presque comme du coton. Son pas se fait plus lent, plus difficile, et il se surprend à s'imaginer s'allonger là, s'endormir et ne plus bouger. Mais il sait aussi que ce n'est pas une option envisageable de toute façon. Et quand bien même sa tête l'élance, il s'avance encore. Croise un dirigeable coincé entre ce qui a l'air d'être deux nuages, une montgolfière en hauteur, d'un blanc grisâtre qui devient angoissant.

Il court presque, finalement, jusqu'à rejoindre une sorte de petit îlot bétonné, d'un rouge vif qui agresse sa rétine et lui arrache un immense sourire. Et, sur la structure sortie de nulle-part, perdue au milieu d'un ciel sans couleur, il reconnait une paire d'yeux bleus, un imperméable beige – quelque chose de familier, enfin. Dean grimpe, le rejoint, enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste trouée pas de multiples chutes stupides. Et l'autre en face sourit, sans dire un mot de plus, lui tend sa main que le jeune homme prend, dans laquelle il pourrait presque enfoncer ses ongles, pour être sûr qu'elle ne la quitte pas. Bouée de sauvetage – ridicule. De toute façon, ce n'est rien, ici, hein ? _Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ici, hein ? _

Une seconde-éternité passe, le vis-à-vis de Dean tourne les talons, s'avance, tire l'humain derrière lui comme une mère tire un enfant – il manque presque un fondu au noir, un panneau de texte.

_Colorez votre monde, libérez votre cœur._

_Recommencer ? _


End file.
